There are comfortable bicycle seats and there are high performance bicycle seats and, perhaps, even a few comfortable high performance bicycle seats. A long and honorable tradition has developed over the last century seeking more comfortable and better performing bicycle seats. In the spirit of this time honored tradition, a new seat was developed in an effort to improve bicycle riding comfort while providing desirable riding performance characteristics. Embodiments of the new seat, therefore, will be described with reference to a bicycle seat. The new seat, however, is not limited to bicycle seats but may be embodied in other seats used in other environments or applications.